saliorfandomcom-20200216-history
The Spoken Era
The Spoken Era is the most modern period of human history, where humanity struggles to survive in the Realm of Salior. Throughout much if the early Spoken Era, most of humanity in Salior is enslaved by the trolls, but they later rebel and become freemen. Events leading to The Spoken Era Before the Spoken Era was The Era of Derype, a dark age where humanity was enslaved by the Derype in the realm of Alew. The Derype were vampires, who farmed humanity for blood. Also present in the Derype's armies were other foul beings like the subjugated, night trolls, golems, and werewolves. In the Durandi mountains of Alew, a religious movement formed known as The Trodden. The Trodden worshiped the Lord of the Trodden, a diety who says "humanity is trodden upon, but will one day gain freedom". Following this new religion, many humans began to rebel against their Derype overlords in The War of the Freemen. The human rebellion is slowly crushed, however, from the ashes of the fighting arose the Raimsar (Hope in Grillic), a secretive organization of humans that aimed to continue man's fight for freedom in the name of the Lord of the Trodden. Several hundred years after, the Raimsar discover a portal to the realm of Salior. Seeing this realm as a new place for mankind to settle free from the Derype, the Raimsar soon organize parties of humans to colonize the other side of the portal, which opened up in the land of Avlan. Thus begins The Spoken Era. The Age of Binding After exploring the lands outside of the portal, the humans discover another race of sentients who already populated the land of Avlan, which they named the trolls (There are other races in the world in other regions, see Pre-human History of Salior). Since trolls are cannibalistic and barbaric, humans instantly regarded them as an enemy. The trolls didn't regard the human invaders too kindly either. The first human colonization attempt of Avlan failed after a local troll tribe managed to penetrate the palisades of the human settlement, and slaughtered its inhabitants. A second wave of humans was soon sent through the portal, this time well prepared to fight back the trolls and their primitive weapons. Meanwhile, in the realm of Alew, the Derype caught hint of Salior's existance, and began to ruthlessly search for it. In order to protect the realm, the Raimsar made the decision to block the portal from the Salior-side using a tainsash, a magical ritual that is used to block portals. After the portal was blocked, the humans began to steadily lose ground to the trolls. In year 3012 AR, the humans finally lost to the trolls, besides a small group of Raimsar that were in the Clainswort, an underground fortress built around The Bolted Door (the portal) in order to protect the tainsash. The humans that were not in the safety of the Clainswort at this time were slaughtered by the trolls, and those few that remained were brought into slavery under the trolls. Over the next millenia, human slaves were traded between troll tribes to the far ends of the realm. Slowly, all knowledge of the old world of Alew faded into legend, and slowly faded from memory completely over the next thousand years. The human language of Grillic changed drastically as it was influenced by the trollish tongues. Only humans in the Clainswort preserved the knowledge of humanity's true past, while the enslaved humans changed to adapt to trollish customs. However, the trolls also learned much from the humans. As human slaves were traded, human skills went along with them. In the land of Roves, the Tachkuleack troll tribe quickly found that humans were capable of farming the land for food, something that the trolls were not knowledgeable of since they only hunted and gathered up to that point. This caused the trolls to experiance an accelerated agricultural revolution, using seeds the humans had brought over from Alew. The Draman of the Tachkuleack put the humans to work tilling the land, and other troll tribes in Roves and even Baile followed suit. The crop output of the human farms greatly increased the power of the tribe, and the both the tribe's troll and human populations began to surge and cities appeared. As agriculture became important, land ownership rights had to be invented. Other human technologies like metalsmithing are soon adopted by the trolls, and human slave powered mines begin to produce iron ore in massive quantities. Two hundred years after the introduction of human slaves into Tachkuleack society, the tribe had grown very powerful, and began to conquer the other troll tribes of Roves. Within 500 years after the addition of the human slave farms, the Tachkulæck tribe had conquered the entirety of Roves, and had built wooden forts across the peninsula. Of course, the Tachkulaeck were not the only troll tribes to benefit from the introduction of humans as a slave race. The land of Baile was soon split in half between two troll tribes who had also benefited from the human slaves and technology and expanded, the Kalnumanek in the east and the Trasdendunuk in the west. In the deserts of Aran, on the Niromi river, the Hastguinbuti Banshee tribe used humanity to build massive cannal networks, and built the great city of Tralnumngeroth at the mouth of the river. In Tachkulaeck, the Draman created an all-human army, to protect his lands and to expand his territories into the forests of Swam. These soldiers, known as Gnights , were considered a higher caste than normal humans, but were still considered lower than trolls. A new god was invented in the Tachkulaeck pantheon centered around the Gnights, Irkos. Over the next thousand years, human slaves were traded to the Kikim and Vody of Oudavaria in the west, the Fawns of Carnage and Yore in the east, and even the Mandrils of Squam in the distant south. The Tachulaeck tribe managed to expand into swam, Drask, Nornbaile and even form colonies on the coast of Baile. By this time, all knowledge of Alew and the Raimsar had been forgotten by mankind, and had been replaced with legends that mankind was born in Mount Kildevact on Avlan. The Age of Mythics The Raimsar, still living in secret defending The Bolted Door from their hidden Clainswort fortress, by the year 1500 AR. At this time, the humans in Roves and Baile far outnumbered their trollish overlords. Keeping themselves a secret still, the Raimsar planted the seeds of human rebellion amongst the Gnights of Tachkulaeck. Legends say that Agmar the Wise, an old gnight and member of the Gnights High Council, had a vision that Irkos aimed for humanity to gain freedom in 1456 AR. After Agmar told his fellow gnights, he was executed for treason against the trolls. But, what Agmar said was not forgotten, and humanity began to think about gaining independence. A group of Gnights began a small rebellion against the trolls, but were ultimately slaughtered in the Hildithanin Rebellion. This rebellion started to spread the knowledge of what Agmar said amongst human slaves far and wide. Known as the War of Tachian Tears, the human gnights, now tens of thousands strong, slaughtered their trollish overlords in Roves, the heartland of the Tachkulaeck empire. Not all of the gnights were for this, and humans even fought each other. The trolls of Swam, Drask, and Nornbaile gained independence from the Tachkulaeck amidst the chaos, as the Tachkulaeck tribe became no more. What arose from the ruins of the trollish empire, was the first human Kingdom of Roves. In the far east, in Carnage and Yore, the fawns raised human slaves in a similar manner to the trolls in northcentral Heim. Worshiping the god Faven, the fawns and human slaves in Yore believed that the Fawns were meant to be the ultimate guardians of nature and the supreme rulers of the world, while humans were regarded as their servants. In the year 1422 AR, a human rebellion started in the land of Yore, the War of the Forests, where the humans ultimatley formed the first Druidnate of Sornyore in southern Yore. Still worshiping Faven, these humans believed that mankind was the ultimate guardian of nature, and that Fawns were evil, partly because of their practice of cannibalism. Back towards northcentral heim, the humans of Baile became inspired by the human rebellion of Roves, and the local trolls were nervous that a human rebellion would occur in their lands. In order to lower the human population, the high Dramans of the two troll tribes of Baile ordered humans to be slaughtered by the thousands. Obviously, this decree angered humanity, and a rebellion began in the southern tip of Baile. This rebellion eventually evolved into the human Republic of Baile. The trollish pantheon of Baile was quickly outcasted by the humans, and replaced with the worship of Bimak, the god of human civilization. (PLANNING BELLOW) * The war of the three (the three human religions fight each other) * The Great Proclamation of Haravin and the formation of Makerism * beggening of the Age of Heroes * beastial races of the world are slain by heroes, and dragons are wiped off of salior. Other dangerous species are slowly hunted down by the humans, like griffens, trolls, fawns, naithars, and kobolds all slowly go close to extinction. * Humans become the dominant race in the world. * The imperial power becomes less dominant, as lower kings take more power over their own lands. * Age of Low Kingdoms * Age of High Kingdoms